


She-ra (2018) Self-insert fluff fics

by hanji101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, No Smut, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff, Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanji101/pseuds/hanji101
Summary: NO NSFW.FLUFFY!
Relationships: Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	She-ra (2018) Self-insert fluff fics

Feel free to put down requests for scenarios/characters! Here are the rules!  
~No polyships (idk how to write them)  
~Only x reader fic  
~no smut or anything suggestive!  
~POV character is always female, sorry!  
~stan scorpia!


End file.
